Will They Miss Me When I'm Gone
by dreammcatcher
Summary: And Sakura wondered to herself...Will they miss me when I'm gone...?


**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto...let the water works commence**

* * *

'I'm trapped…It feels like months I've been here…Why must I be so weak? Naruto would've never been caught the way I have…' These thoughts filled Sakura's mind as she was ultimately trapped in the sharingan's trap. 'Fucking Itachi…why must he do this…'

"Sakura Haruno." He stood before her. The man in the black cloak with red clouds. His black hair tied back as it always has been, the long gashes on his face made him almost impossible to not recognize…

Itachi Uchiha

"You are important to my little brother…the kyuubi vessel…all of those within Konoha. You have been trapped in my genjutsu for quite some time. Now I must show you your nightmares. The dreams you hate more than anything in existence…"

"There's nothing I hate more in existence than you! You took Sasuke away from me for revenge! WHY?!"

"Why seems to be the question I always receive…but the real question is who…who really pulled all this off. I am merely a victim of someone else's accord. But these tales are for another meeting…but for now…we wait…"

And with that dream Itachi opened his eyes and Sakura watched it swirl until she had faded into unconsciousness…

* * *

Bright lights beamed down on her as Sakura started to wake up. She lie in a field of beautiful daisies that reached as far as she could tell.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She knew that voice from anywhere.

"Naruto…Wh-where am I?" She sat up and rubbed her aching head.

"You went missing last night. You don't remember how you got here?" Kakashi walked up behind him along with Sasuke and they all looked down at their pink haired teammate.

"No…" Her answer was honest at least. She didn't remember anything. The last thing that went through her mind was her fight against Itachi then waking up where ever she was now.

"Well c'mon Sakura-chan, you need to report to the hospital quick! Anbu was attacked and I heard it is really bad." And with Naruto's words she took off before any of them could say another word. Her work meant so much to her. And to save a life was what she was meant to do. She knew it the day Tsunade took her under her wing and started to train her.

* * *

Sakura approached the hospital and everyone was panicking. She walked inside to get yelled at by every nurse that she passed. "Where the hell were you?!" or "What took you so god damn long?" were the most frequent questions that she received but she ignored them and reached the ICU area were the most needed treatment was.

"Nurse, who is the patient and what happened?" Sakura spoke still running to grab everything she thought she'd might need for the operation that was about to be at hand.

"Sakura-sama, the shinobi was poisoned and had many broken bones in both legs; we are surprised that he even made it back here. The patient is Neji-sama…" Sakura stopped in her place. 'Neji? Who was so ruthless to attack a Hyuuga? Let alone Neji…

"Ok, get me water stat and I will start on him immediately. Now LEAVE!" Sakura got over to the side of Neji, but there surrounding him was Ten-Ten, Lee and Hinata all crying over their fallen teammate.

"Sakura-chan! Your youthful self will save Neji! No one fear our savior is here!" Lee shouted just to get knocked on the head by Ten-Ten who sniffled.

"Sakura…please…save him…I can't lose him…" Ten-Ten held back her sobbing and Sakura nodded at her knowing full and well that she and Neji had become lovers and losing someone you love is a fate worse than anything you can ever image.

"I will do all I can Ten-Ten, now I need all of you to head out I have to do this alone." She then turned to the nurse that was bringing in a bowl of water to transfer the poison in it. "Thank you nurse, you may leave now." Everyone nodded and reluctantly walked out but not before Ten-Ten could kiss Neji's forehead and tell him she loves him.

His breathing was slowing but Sakura had just started the poison removal which shown to be the most tricky due to the poison getting dangerously close to death. "Don't you dare die on me Hyuuga…" Her voice hung heavily as she felt his pulse fading. "Don't do dare do this to me NEJI HYUUGA! I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU DIE I WILL BRING YOU BACK SOMEHOW JUST TO KILL YOU!" Sakura started screaming as she doubled her chakra to try and heal him.

"Sakura!" All of team 7 walked into the operating room, the faces of the people previously standing behind them faces in horror along with everyone else from the rookie 9.

"NO I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!" Her chakra shot up higher as she felt his pulse finally stop and he instantly went completely pale. "NO!" Sakura dropped down to his body tears filling her eyes.

Everyone rushed in and Ten-Ten rushed by his other side that Sakura wasn't on and started crying her eyes out. "Neji! Don't leave me like this! You promised you'd come back just fine!" Ten-Ten then looked up to Sakura with rage filled eyes. "YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP HIM! YOU BEING THE OH SO BEST MEDIC NINJA NOW THAT YOU'VE SURPASSED TSUNADE YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE NEJI'S LIFE! I HATE YOU!" Her words spewed with venom.

Sakura's tears started to flow as she was looking down. Everyone in the room stared at the fuming Ten-Ten in disbelief of what she just said. And with that Sakura took off.

"Ten-Ten! How the hell could you do that to Sakura!? She tried her hardest to save him and he obviously couldn't be saved! Sakura wait!" Ino yelled and ran after her best friend along with everyone else except Hinata who stood beside her cousin weeping along with Ten-Ten, but obviously not angry with Sakura.

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could back to her apartment and slammed the door and locked it. How can she hate her? She tried her hardest to save him and it obviously wasn't good enough. Maybe she wasn't good enough to be called a medic if she couldn't remove poison from someone and save them. No that can't be it, the poison was already too close to his heart. Sakura walked into her room and laid down on her bed and cried for the next few days…refusing to come out to anyone who had knocked on her door.

* * *

Three days later they held the funeral for Neji Hyuuga. Anbu captain…Newly Hyuuga heir…Was going to be father…Everyone was at the funeral, except for Sakura. It was a beautiful ceremony beside the fact that everyone was almost in tears.

No one noticed that far off was a stranger masking her chakra trying to stay hidden from everyone. "Don't worry Neji…I will bring you back and prove my worth…no matter the cost…." Sakura spoke to herself and soon enough disappeared.

* * *

She wouldn't reappear at his grave site until late at night when it seemed that everyone was a sleep. Sakura started to dig up his grave. She started down at her friend and she felt the tears starting to swell out. "No matter what it cost…Neji…I will bring you back." And with that Sakura knelt down next to him and started to use the forbidden jutsu…the life transferring jutsu granny Chiyo used on Gaara. She could feel herself getting weak but then started to use all her chakra and pushed it into Neji.

"Wha-what?" Neji had woken up.

"Neji…be good to everyone…te-tell them…I'm sorry…" With that Sakura passed and Neji caught her and stared at the girl with disbelief. He looked around wondering where they were for a split second but immediately started to head to the hospital.

"NURSES!" Neji yelled as he entered. Everyone gaped at him. He felt confused.

"Neji-san?! Bu-but you're dead!" One nurse spoke and his eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Please…Sakura-san…" Everyone stared at her, she very pale and looking lifeless. "Sakura…has died…"

* * *

**A/N Ok...so I said I wasn't going to be starting a new story until I finished While You Were Gone buuuut This idea came into my head and oh my zeus it will be amazing I promise. This story is all about Sakura even if she is gone...but trust me I'm a happy ending kind of person. So I hope y'all will enjoy. Updating Soon!**


End file.
